The Potion
by RainbowXia
Summary: This is a story between Latvia and Russia. It also includes Lithuania and Estonia.
1. The Potion

This is a fanfiction dealing with Russia/Latvia. I don't own Hetalia.

Characters: Latvia, Russia, Estonia, Lithuania.

* * *

Chapter 1

The fragile blonde looked around as he walked down the crowded sidewalk. He had gotten separated from his brothers Toris and Eduard. "W-where…" he whispered his sentence was stopped midway when he bumped into a tall dark figure. "S-Sorry…" he whispered, and looked up to see the figure that he had bumped into.

His eyes widened and he shrank even more. Raivis was about to turn and run off when the man's words cut him. "So you're the short one…" he said as he stared down at the shaking blonde. Ivan was about to reach down and put his large hand on the blonde, but he pulled back his hand quickly.

Ivan narrowed his dark eyes toward Raivis, staring down for a second, until he turned and walked into the crowd. "Raivis" Toris yelled, as he suddenly appeared next to his little brother. "Shh, it's okay" he said as he comforted his brother. "W-who w-was t-that?" he asked as he shook and watched Ivan disappear. He turned toward Toris with a sad looking face.

"That was Ivan. Uh lets just keep it at that" Toris told him, and took his hand and led him back to their house. When they got into the house Raivis went over to the couch and sat down, before he curled up. "I-Ivan…" was the name that the shaking blonde whispered as he closed his eyes.

A few hours passed and Raivis woke up slowly. He stood up slowly and walked into the kitchen. It seemed as though Toris and Eduard where gone. He looked around, until he spotted the cabinet Toris told him never to open. He walked over and opened it, and looked at what was inside.

Raivis's eyes widened when he saw the bottles of potions. "W-What…?" he whispered, and he went and got a chair. He pulled it back and stood up on it. As he looked at the labels, there was one that caught his eye. Raivis took it, before he closed the cabinet and put the chair away.

The blonde quickly ran up the stairs to his room and closed the door. He locked the door and stared down at the potion. "M-Maybe…then…" he mumbled and went to his closet. He blinked and saw that some of Eduard's old clothes where hanging up there. A smile crept on his face and he went and sat on the bed.

Raivis opened the lid to the potion, and set it gently to his lips. He closed his eyes and pulled the potion up, and it hit his mouth and he swallowed. Once the whole potion was gone, he winced and curled up in pain. He let out a whimper before it turned into a scream. A few second later and the screaming stopped. He winced again at the pain, before he uncurled.

It seemed as though his clothes where a little to small for him. Raivis got off of the bed slowly and walked back into the closet. He picked out some of Eduard's old clothes and began to change out of his clothes and into Eduard's. Raivis smiled when Eduard's clothes fit him perfectly.

He left the closet and walked into the restroom. He gasped as he stared into the mirror. Staring back at him was a much taller and older looking Raivis. "How old I wonder" he whispered softly, and looked back at the potion. On the label it had said ten years older. "I'm 25?" he asked with a bright smile. This was too exciting for him.

Raivis looked around, and unlocked the door. He made his way out of his bedroom and he left the house. Raivis looked around, his eyes looking for a certain someone. He gave a soft sigh when he did not see him. "I wonder where he had gone…" he whispered softly.

Giving off another sigh he turned around, just to bump into someone else. He took a step back and closed one of his eyes before he looked up with the other one. He gasped, and soon his face softened. "Ivan…" a soft whisper escaped his lips.

Ivan stared over at the blonde that had run into him. He blinked before his eyes widened. "Y-Your…" he stepped back in shock. A soft blush appeared on the taller mans cheeks, and he looked away. "What did you do?" he asked, his eyes looking at Raivis, before they looked away.

"I took a potion. Ah. I'm sorry. I should probably head home." Raivis quickly turned and ran off. The Russian turned his head and stared at where Raivis was and where he was heading. He blinked, before his feet moved on his own and he quickly caught up with the blonde. He grabbed the man's wrist to stop him. "Wait…"


	2. The date

Chapter 2-

Raivis turned around quickly looked up at the tall Russia. "W-What?" he asked and bit his lip. He didn't understand why this man would stop him from running away. He stared up at the face of the Russia. As he stared he noticed that his eyes where soft and not cold, like he had remembered from earlier.

Ivan stared down at the taller boy now, still holding on to his wrist. "Come with me" was all he said as he turned around and dragged the blonde down the street. Raivis stared up at the older guy as he was dragged. He blinked and wondered where he was being taken too.

Ivan dragged him down the crowded sidewalk making sure that he didn't let go of the other boy's wrist. Soon they stopped at a building and he looked up. "Movie…" he said to the boy, before he went and bought to tickets to a movie. He dragged the boy inside not waiting for a yes or a no.

Raivis blinked with shock as he was dragged into the movie theater. _Why a movie theater?_ He thought as he stared up at him. Soon he found himself in the back row of the movie theater sitting next to the older man.

Ivan stared down at the blonde next to him, before he smiled the softest smile Raivis had ever seen. Raivis bit his lip gently, and looked down at the screen. "Are you alright?" came a rough but soft voice of the man next to him.

"Yes, I am…just…shocked is all" Raivis answered, before he looked up at him again. A soft gasp escaped his lips as Ivan took a hold of his hand and entwined their fingers. Raivis looked quickly up at Ivan, and blinked.

"I am never letting you go now" he said to the blond boy and smiled another soft smile. Raivis bit his lip again, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "O-Okay" was all that he said, before his eyes became glued to the screen. He shook a little at the coldness of the theater, and hoped that Ivan had not seen.

He wasn't to lucky when he felt a scarf being put around his neck. Raivis quickly looked up at Ivan, a bigger blush on his cheeks now. "Thank you Ivan" he said softly, before he pulled a hand up, and put the scarf over his face. He took in a deep breath, and smiled. The scarf smelt so good, and he felt at peace.

Soon the movie started, but Raivis on the other hand had yawned and had placed his sleepy head on Ivan's shoulder. He closed his eyes and he was soon asleep.


	3. The love kiss

Chapter 3-

When the movie ended Ivan picked up Raivis and carried him out. He did not want to wake up the sleeping boy when he looked so cute and peaceful. He slowly made his way back to Raivis's house that he shared with Toris and Eduard. Ivan wondered if the two where back.

His question was answered when Toris ran out of the house and toward the two. "Ivan what the hell…" he blinked when he saw the sleeping boy in his arms. "R-Raivis?" he asked before looking back up to Ivan.

"Da, I think he might have drank one of your potions" he replied as he stared down at the sleeping man in his arms.

"He WHAT?" Toris asked as he stared at the blonde. "Ah damn, bring him inside" he said with a sigh as he turned and walked back into the house. Ivan followed after him and carried him to the couch before laying him down gently.

"You shouldn't have let him fall asleep Ivan. We have a big problem now. He won't wake up unless he is kissed by the one he loves." Toris said as he appeared out of the kitchen with a bottle in his hand.

Ivan turned his head toward Toris and saw the bottle. "What are you going to do with that?" he asked a hint of worry in the Russian's voice.

"I'm going to make a new potion that will wake him up. We don't even know who he loves." Toris replied as he turned around and made his way into the kitchen. Ivan followed after him and watched him.

"I know who he loves Toris." The Russian said as he looked back out of the kitchen and toward the sleeping man. Ivan quickly turned with the protest of Toris and walked back toward the man.

"Wait…how can you know" he asked as he followed after the Russian. He wasn't even sure that this would work. Raivis had just only met the Russian after all.

"Trust me" he chuckled softly, before he knelt down. He leaned down and his lips fit right onto the lips of Raivis. He pulled back after a few seconds, and watched Raivis.

The blonde boys eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the two. "W-What happened?" he asked softly, before he curled up and winced in pain. A scream escaped the boy's lips, before he fell silent shaking. Soon his body was small in the clothes that he was wearing.

"R-Raivis, are you alright?" Toris asked worried as he knelt down next to Ivan and looked at him worried. Ivan on the other hand stood up slowly and turned around. "I shall take my lea…" he stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked down to see the shaking blonde.

"D-Don't…go…" Raivis whispered softly as he looked up at the tall man, tears in his eyes from the pain. Ivan only chuckled, before he wiggled out of his hold. "Maybe we will meet again" he whispered before he leaned down and kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Remember, that I love you to. So don't find another until you find me again" he whispered into the blonde's ear, before he pulled back and left the house.


	4. Rain

Chapter 4-

It's been five years and Raivis had done what Ivan had asked. He did not find another. There where many that wanted him from his country but each one he refused.

Raivis sighed softly as he looked down at the list. "Toris, why…?" He grumbled softly as he began to walk once more. The piece of paper lay crumbled in his pocket. The blonde walked through the crowded sidewalk and toward the market.

In the past five years Raivis had grown taller and got some abs on his stomach. His hair was longer and pulled back in a ponytail. If the blonde's hair were down, it would reach to his shoulders.

Giving another sigh he stared up at the sky as he walked. The clouds' where moving fast and it was apparent that it was going to rain soon. "I forgot an Umbrella," he mumbled. Picking up his speed he managed to get under the building of the market before it started to downpour.

Smiling softly at the accomplishment he turned and began to shop for the items on the list. Toris had told him that he wanted to make a feast for Raivis and Eduard, because it was Raivis's birthday. "20" he whispered not believing that he was this old already.

Shaking that thought away the blonde began to buy all of the things on the list. By the time he was done, he was carrying five bags each in his hand. "I should have bought Eduard or Toris with me," he whispered. Walking toward the exit he looked outside to see that it was still down pouring.

"Toris would be mad if I was late. Maybe I should brave the rain" he said with a nod and was about to leave when he noticed a shadow above him. He looked up to see a large umbrella. "It seems as though you are very busy" the voice said behind the umbrella.

Raivis recognized the voice and turned around his eyes wide. "I-Ivan…" he breathed tears coming to his eyes.

Ivan chuckled softly and kissed the blonde on the cheek, before taking five of the bags from him and held them in one hand, the umbrella in the other. "Shall we go?" he asked as he put the umbrella over both of them and made his way out of the building with Raivis quickly following.

"Y-Your back…" he choked back a cry as he looked up at the Russian that he loved so much.

"I couldn't miss your 20th birthday Raivis." He said with a smile, before he noticed that the blonde was looking down.

Raivis stopped and glared down at the ground. Ivan noticed this and also stopped. "Raivis, what is the matter?" he asked as he blinked down at him.

"Is that why you came back? Just so you couldn't miss my birthday? I had four other birthdays, and you missed all of them. Why the hell not this one?" he asked his anger rising as he stared down. He could feel tears coming to his eyes again as he stood there.

Ivan just stared at him, before he sighed softly. "I'm sorry that I was gone for so long. There where things I needed to do" he told him but he noticed that it was not helping. The Latvian was beyond pissed.

"I hate you Ivan. I HATE YOU!" he screamed before he dropped the bags and ran off tears rolling down is cheeks.

"RAIVIS WAIT!" Ivan yelled after him but it was muffled by a thunderclap. Ivan watched him run off, before he picked up the bags and quickly made his way back to Toris's house.


	5. Rain and tears

Chapter 5-

The blonde ran his legs leading him to unknown places. When they finally stopped he looked up to see that he was at a park that he had been to many times when he was upset. Tears where rolling down his cheeks but it could easily be mistaken for rain. "Stupid…" he mumbled, before he walked over to the swings. No one was around because it was pouring outside.

Sitting down he sniffed and closed his eyes. He was so upset and he didn't know what to do. His hand reached up and took the band out of his hair and let it fall, as it got soaked in the rain.

"Raivis…Raivis…" Toris called as he ran through the rain, an umbrella keeping him shielded from the rain. "Raivis…" Eduard also yelled as he followed after Toris. "Wait Toris…I know where he is…" Eduard suddenly said, before he turned and ran the way toward the park.

Raivis always seemed to go there when he was upset. Eduard stopped when he saw the blonde's figure sitting on a swing. "Raivis" he yelled before running over and putting an umbrella over him.

"E-Eduard…T-Toris…" he whispered as he looked up at his two brothers. He closed his eyes before he started crying again. Eduard dropped his umbrella and pulled Raivis into a hug as Toris put the umbrella over them.

"It's okay Raivis" Eduard said as he hugged his brother tightly. Toris smiled softly at both of them, before looking around. His eyes went back when he heard the blonde sneeze. "You're going to get a fever," he whispered and chuckled when Eduard picked up Raivis and began to walk back.

Toris picked up the other umbrella before following after them quickly, putting the umbrella over all of them. Raivis shivered as he curled up in Eduard's arms. "C-Cold…" he whispered before he sneezed again. Eduard nodded before he and Toris quickened their pace.

Taking the blonde inside the house Eduard took him upstairs and set him on the toilet, before he drew up a really warm bath. Eduard quickly stripped the blonde shaking boy of his clothes and hung them up waiting for the bath to finish filling. When it was done filling, he picked him up and set him inside. "Sit there" he whispered, before he left the bathroom and went down stairs.

"Where the hell have you been Ivan?" he asked angrily as he pulled a towel out and dried his hair off. Picking up another towel for Raivis he turned and glared at the taller man.

Ivan sighed and stared out the window. "I was at my house trying to figure out how to legally marry Raivis. I finally figured it out, and brought the news to him for his birthday…" he whispered before sitting down.

"You WHAT?" both brothers said as they stared over at Ivan. They definitely did not think that this would be what Ivan could have been doing for the past five years.

"E-Eduard…" a weak voice could be heard from the upstairs. Eduard turned to go up the stairs, but Ivan quickly shot up and took the towel. "I'll do it…" he said and ignored the two protestors as he walked up the stairs. Entering the room slowly, he walked into the bathroom.

"E-Eduard where did you…" the blonde stopped when he looked up and saw that it wasn't Eduard. Raivis quickly began to shiver and he curled up in the water. "W-Why…are you still here?" he asked his eyes staring at the water.

"I wanted to tell you something…well actually, I wanted to ask you something." The taller man said and set the towel down, before getting down on one knee. "Raivis Galante, will you marry me?"


	6. The answers

Chapter 6-

The blonde's eyes where on the water as he heard the Russian say something about asking him softly. They looked to the side a little, before he turned his head noticing what the Russian was doing. His eyes widened as he stared over. "M-Marry...y-you…?" he asked, his mind going in all different directions.

"Da!" he said with a nod as he fished into his pockets, before pulling out a box and opening it up, to show a simple silver ring. "I wasn't sure what you liked. Ah, but if it's nyet, then that's okay." He whispered, his eyes searching for answer on the Latvian's face.

Raivis lowered his gaze as he stared down at the floor. "I-Is that…why y-you have been g-gone this whole time?" he asked and bit his lip.

"Da. I have been trying to find a way to legally marry you. I finally found the answer and I was going to tell you earlier, but then you ran off…" he said softly almost scared that the other was going to say no.

Raivis smiled a little, before looking up at Ivan "I-Ivan…" he breathed before he bit his lip. "…Da!" He said with a nod, his eyes glowing with happiness.

Ivan's eyes widened when Raivis answered him finally. Taking the ring out, he picked up Raivis's left hand lovingly, before slipping the ring on his ring finger. "I hope it is to your liking."

"It is, very much so" Raivis said softly as he looked down at the ring. Standing up slowly, he picked up the towel and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist and stepped out of the water. He sneezed again, before he leaned down and kissed Ivan's cheek, before he disappeared into his room and then appeared with fresh clothes on.

"Lets go" he said with a smile as he grabbed Ivan's hand and led him out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Ivan smiled as he looked down at Raivis. "Your hair is longer. I like it" he chuckled as he tightened his hold on Raivis's hand.

"Thank you" he said with a smile, before they came to the main level. "Toris…Eduard…" he called out as he made his way into the kitchen. He walked in with a happy face but it disappeared when he saw the gloominess of the other two.

"We don't like it…Not at all." Toris finally said his eyes going up to Raivis and Ivan. "Sorry Raivis. You have to choose between him, or us!" Eduard said, his eyes also moving to the two.


	7. Blood

Chapter 7-

Raivis glanced over at his two brothers, before he looked up at Ivan. "I'm going home," he finally decided before he broke away from Ivan and left the house in a hurry.

"Raivis wait!" Ivan yelled after him, but Raivis was already out of the house. "What the hell Toris. Eduard?" he asked his voice growling with anger.

"Wait…Toris…this probably wasn't a good idea…" he suddenly said his eyes moving to Toris slowly.

"What the hell are you talking about Eduard?" he asked as he looked over at his brother. Suddenly he understood when he saw the look on Eduard's face. "Shit, I forgot…" he growled, before he ran past Ivan and out of the house.

Ivan took a step to prevent Eduard from leaving. "What promise?" he asked as he stared down at him with cold eyes.

Eduard looked up at him, before pushing his glasses up. "Raivis made us promise that we would allow him to be with anyone that he wished to be with. If not…well, we don't want that to happen," he said, before he slipped past Ivan and ran after Toris.

Ivan turned and stared after Eduard, before his eyes widened. "No Raivis…" he breathed as he ran after the two.

Breathless Raivis finally got home from a shortcut he had found when he started to visit Toris's house often. Slipping inside the dark house, he made his way slowly to the kitchen. It did have the sharpest knives that he kept. As he opened the drawer and looked down at the shining silver, his blood began to boil. They had promised, and yet they broke that promise. How could he trust them?

Raivis picked up a sharp looking one, before he slid down to the ground. His eyes stared at the glint, before he set it down. He took his whole shirt off, before he picked up the knife and drew small lines into his chest. Not that it mattered any.

He winced at the feeling, but it also felt good. Once he was done putting small marks on his chest he stared down to see the blood slowly trailing down. Setting the knife down once more he stared down at his wrist.

Oh how wonderful it would look with some red right now. As Raivis picked up the knife and placed it on his skin there was a pound on the door, before he heard it open.

Raivis slowly brought his head up to see whom it was, and was surprised to see that it was Ivan. "I-Ivan…" he whispered his hand weakening, which caused the sharp blade to cut the blonde's as it fell to the ground. Raivis winced in pain, his purple eyes staring down at the blood that was gushing out. Closing his eyes he fell to the side as he fainted.


	8. Hospital and end

Chapter 8-

Raivis felt like he was falling into darkness. He didn't feel pain, and he almost felt happy. A smile appeared on his face as he stared at the darkness, but then lights began to flood. He began to hear sounds and noises. That smile simply vanished, before his eyes slowly began to open.

He first stared at the ceiling that was above him, before his eyes lowered and he looked around. "W-where am I?" he asked softly, his voice hoarse from not drinking anything.

"Eduard…he's awake" came the voice from Toris, before he shot up and ran over to Raivis. The blonde's eyes looked over to the one that had spoken, before he blinked. His eyes then wavered over to Eduard as he appeared next to Toris. "Thank god your awake Raivis" Eduard said with a hint of worry.

Raivis sat up slowly, before he stared at the two. He then looked around, before panicking lightly. His head went down to his left hand, before they closed. "H-He…left d-didn't he?" Raivis asked, as he opened his eyes again, staring deeply into the sheets that covered his body.

"He brought you to the hospital, and sat here for three days, worried sick about you. But then he got called up by his boss and had to go home." Toris told him as he looked over at Eduard.

"If that was the case, then why is my ring gone?" he asked his eyes moving up to the two, a glare visible on his face.

"Because…" but before Eduard could finish, another voice finished his sentence. "Because, I was not sure that you would still want to be with me," Ivan said, as he walked into the room slowly.

The blonde's face lightened greatly as he looked over at Ivan. "I-Ivan…" he breathed, tears coming to his eyes once more. He wasn't sure if he would ever see the man that he loved ever again.

Toris and Eduard looked back over to Raivis, before they smiled softly. "We don't like that you two are together, but it is apparent that you two can't be separated, so we are okay with it. Just, Ivan…" Toris stopped and turned toward Ivan, before he had the face of death on his face. "If you hurt Raivis, I will personally kill you."

Ivan chuckled softly at the threat, but nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't hurt Raivis. I might do my usual, but I wouldn't hurt him in any other way" he said with a smile, his eyes moving to the blonde.

Raivis shivered at the thought about what Ivan usually did, and closed his eyes. "Thank you Toris, Eduard," he said with a soft smile before he opened his eyes.

Ivan walked out smiling, as he pulled the ring out and placed it back on Raivis's finger. "How about, we just elope" he said with a chuckle in the blonde's ear. This caused Raivis to blush furiously, before he nodded lightly. "Da!" he said happily, before he kissed Ivan's cheek.

The next night, Ivan and Raivis eloped, and well, you know how it ended.


End file.
